


Силки

by Kyooka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Mini, PWP without Porn, Pregnant Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shibari, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, нельзя сдержать любовь. Они ошибаются – это ненависть удержать невозможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Силки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Века 2012, команда Сенджу.
> 
> Бета — Inkaly

Он никогда не называет ее по имени, подчеркнуто соблюдая положенную дистанцию во время официальных встреч. Во время них они даже не смотрят друг на друга. Он – потому что ему все равно, она – потому что боится выдать себя. Говорят, нельзя сдержать любовь. Они ошибаются – это ненависть удержать невозможно.   
  
Особенно, если тебе нечего противопоставить взамен.  
  
Мадара чувствует ее лучше, чем кто-либо, с волчьей усмешкой вылавливая в темных коридорах поместья, чтобы зажав рот рукой, по-хозяйски развести полы кимоно, просовывая ладонь между ног. Он не церемонится: щиплет за клитор, растирая, надавливая, вставляя пальцы внутрь нее сразу, до самых костяшек. Просовывает свое колено между ее бедер, чтобы Мито не могла свести ноги, и улыбается. Ждет. Между их глазами всего пара сантиметров, между губами – его ладонь. Но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, впиться у нее зубами, Мито томно раскрывает рот, оглаживая языком шершавую кожу, собирая с нее солоноватый вкус. И со злой радостью видит, как за мгновение расширяется зрачок в глазах напротив, от точки до провала во тьму. Как отражением пламени светильника вспыхивает в них жажда.   
  
– Сучка, – радостно шипит Мадара и хохочет, рывком разворачивая ее к стене и поднимая полы кимоно. А Мито только всхлипывает в бессильной злобе и едва удерживается на ногах, когда Мадара полуукусами поднимается по ее бедру. Когда скребут по мягкому дереву, оставляя полосы. Мадара вбирает в рот ее ягодицу насколько может и сжимает зубы. Кажется, он еще и говорит что-то потом, но Мито не слышно: полы кимоно глушат звук, а через минуту становится неважно. Мадара находит для своего рта занятие поинтересней, чем разговоры. У него пугающе горячий язык: скользко проходится по промежности, мелко, по-звериному вылизывая, раздвигая складки, а потом проникает внутрь. Резко, словно жало. И Мито приходится закусить собственный рукав. Чтобы не кричать в голос.   
  
После этого Мадара приходит постоянно, подгадывая время, когда она одна, когда муж уходит на миссию.  
  
– Попробуй меня прогнать, – говорит он ей, опрокидывая на супружеское ложе – их с Хаширамой супружеское ложе! – и стягивает одежду с плеч, – или, по крайней мере, скажи мне "нет".   
  
И целует. Так, что потом саднят губы, а во рту привкус крови. Так, что в груди горячо от нехватки дыхания. Ей никогда и ни с кем не было так хорошо. После каждой сумасшедшей ночи ей приходится лечить себя, пряча укусы и синяки под полами длинной традиционной одежды. Старейшины клана одобрительно кивают и говорят о ее благородстве и благочестии, о прекрасной осанке и умении держать себя. А у нее чудовищно болит поясница и натруженные бедра, отчего сидеть можно только прямо, словно проглотив кол.   
  
Мито про каждый раз говорит, что он был последним, Мадара каждый раз смеется и обещает постараться выгадать время, чтобы встретиться поскорей. Не смеется он только тогда, когда она впервые говорит «нет» и сообщает, что ждет ребенка. Не его. В ту ночь она впервые сопротивляется. В ту ночь он впервые связывает ее.   
  
Витой шнур стягивает намертво запястья, не перекрывая кровотока – гладкий и крепкий. В плетеной глубине красиво мешается шелковая нить, играя всеми оттенками красного. Мито ненавидит этот цвет всеми фибрами души, словно это может компенсировать всю глубину чувств к этому человеку.   
  
Крепкие ладони бесцеремонно разводят ее ноги, заставляя согнуться, прижимаясь животом к бедрам. Они гладят ее с силой, странной жадностью, цепляют. От пощипывания на коже остаются красные пятна, от горячего дыхания на шее – томно. Непроизвольно поджимаются мышцы живота и пальцы ног. Мито медленно выдыхает, когда шнур проходит под грудью в три обхвата, а потом – сверху, приминая. Грудь болезненно ноет, сдавленная со всех сторон – по два узла между плеч, двойное укрепление через шею. Мадара щекочет кончиком веревки ее соски, пока она не начинает кусать губы, стараясь уйти от раздражающей ласки.   
  
– Нет, горлица, – Мадара цепляет зубами край ее уха, – потерпи еще немного. Я скоро закончу.   
  
Шнур петлей обвивается вокруг ее шеи – ладонь едва скользит над кожей, почти оглаживая живот, когда Мадара спускает веревку вниз, пропуская между ног. Она больно врезается в промежность – двойная, толстая, раздвигая уже мокрые и налитые кровью складки. Когда Мадара начинает елозить веревкой, то натягивая, то ослабляя ее, давая привыкнуть, то Мито впервые радуется, что рот у нее надежно запечатан: наложенная бумажная фуда не выпустит ни звука. А у Мито от горячего жжения между ног темно перед глазами.   
  
Наконец Мадаре надоедает, и он завершает вязку, стягивая узлы за спиной. Сегодняшняя вязка сложная, смешанная. Три или четыре типа – Мито сложно определить, особенно, когда при попытке свести ноги темнеет перед глазами от острого желания. Перенапряженные мышцы болят, а стяжка между ног не позволяет свести их. Она похожа на сидящую на камне лягушку: прижатые к груди ноги, большой живот... Красный шнур сеткой оплетает его, словно поддерживая, превращая в панцирь черепахи. Такой же крепкий, круглый.   
  
Мадара встает перед ней на колени и прихватывает губами за сосок. Жестко, как обычно, посасывая. Его рука в это время поддевает центральный шнур, натягивая его, раздвигая. Пальцы с трудом протискиваются сквозь жесткие веревки в женское лоно. Дразнят, щекоча самый вход, растирая его подушечками. Это настолько отвратительно приятно, что у Мито из глаз текут слезы.   
  
Он пользуется беззастенчиво ее жадностью до ласки, которая нападает на всех женщин во время бремени. Он знает, что она любит и как. Внизу живота давно уже катается раскаленный шар. Тяжелый, тянущий, раскачивающийся от каждого движения пальцев внутри. Наслаждение каждый раз подходит к точке, но срывается. Когда Мадара наконец входит в нее, отодвигая в сторону растянутые веревки, это почти больно. Мито стянута так, что даже пальцев было слишком много. Член движется внутри быстро, рывками наполняя ее и почти выскальзывая. Мадара шипит от неловкого движения и прихватывает ее за загривок, подтягивая вверх за веревочные узлы, прижимая к себе как ему удобней. У Мито рассыпаются волосы, закрывая горящее лицо.   
  
– Ты слишком хорошая жена, а вот из меня плохой любовник, – целует ее в шею Мадара, отодвигая волосы в сторону. – А все потому, что я мужчина, а все мужчины – собственники. Я хочу иметь все.   
  
Слова со свистом вливаются в уши, просачиваясь под кожу, отдаваясь дрожью. Мито почти дурно и кружится голова. Так, что она почти не слышит позорных шлепков. Чужая рука нежно гладит ее округлившееся чрево, поддерживая у основания во время особенно резкого движения. Внутри все горит, а от чувства абсолютной заполненности хочется в туалет. Толчки ставятся отрывистей, а дыхание Мадары – тяжелей.   
  
– Мне мало того, чего он дает, – тихий рык оседает на душе чувством смутного узнавания, почти приводя в чувство. Ненависть. Это понимание ударяет, словно хлыстом, заставляя наконец-то прислушаться. Раньше она никогда не вслушивалась в то, над чем смеется Мадара, предпочитая забыться в пелене тяжелого удовольствия. Но не сегодня. Впервые Мито думает о том, что он трахает ее так, словно хочет убить.   
  
– Блядский выродок, отсыпающий свою любовь, словно благодать, – со вздохом Мадара замирает на последнем движении, резко толкаясь в самую ее глубину, кончая, изливаясь в нее. И почти сразу отстраняется. Брезгливо – Мито видит скривленную, поддернутую вверх губу.   
  
– И кому? Гулящей девке, готовой раздвигать ноги снова и снова только потому, что ее отлично трахают, – горячий шар внутри становится совершенно невыносимым и тяжелым, судорожно сокращаются мышцы. И по ногам течет. От чувства пустоты внутри ей почти плохо. Так, что смысл сказанного до нее доходит не сразу, а когда доходит – сворачивает все внутри ледяной спиралью.   
  
Мадара жестко прихватывает ее за волосы, поднимая голову, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. Снова – глаза в глаза. В темной глубине зрачков, Мито видит собственно отражение. Алые щеки, залепленный печатью рот, расширенные от потрясения глаза. Узкие губы Мадары кривятся.   
  
От искреннего веселья, понимает Мито.   
  
– Ты удивлена, моя дорогая? – он наклоняется, коротко целуя ее поверх наложенной печати. – Ты думала, это ты изменяешь мужу? О нет, это он изменяет тебе. Хотя, если любовник у вас один на двоих, это можно назвать изменой?  
  
Пальцы в волосах разжимаются. Мадара выпускает ее, давая упасть на постель. Сквозь затянувшую взгляд пелену Мито с удивлением видит, как капают, пропитывая белую ткань, крупные капли. Ее слезы.   
  
Говорят, что ненависть скрыть нельзя. Те, кто так говорит, просто не знают Учиха Мадару.  
  
– Ну, девочка моя, что же ты плачешь, – он с издевательской нежностью целует ее в щеку, собирая языком слезы, отводит в сторону волосы, мягко прижимаясь губами к уху. – Не надо расстраиваться, горлица. В твоем положении это вредно.   
  
Стыд опаляет до самых корней. Напоминанием о том, кто она такая, о ее статусе, обязанностях, о... ребенке. Мито хочет разозлиться, но слезы продолжают катиться из глаз. Потому что она сама виновата. Замужняя женщина, позволившая себя взять другому мужчине. Получающая от этого удовольствие и не пытающаяся это прекратить. Воистину, она заслуживает и таких слов, и такого отношения. Но хуже другое. То, на что она утратила право: ревность катается в ней пополам с обидой, а перед глазами стоят картины одна непристойней другой. Мито знает, каким может быть Мадара в постели и как умеет получить именно то, чего хочет. Ей легко представить его вместе... мысль спотыкается, отказываясь произносить имя даже про себя.   
  
– Знаешь, это даже забавно. Мне даже интересно, от чего ты так рыдаешь? От того, что твой ненаглядный повелся так же, как и ты? Или от того, что я, оказывается, не влюблен в тебя без памяти, как думают многие?   
  
Мадара распутывает несколько узлов, давая ей разогнуть ноги. Мышцы тянет болью, когда кровоток восстанавливается. Он малейшей попытки пошевелиться затекшие конечности начинают покалывать так, что хочется выть. Мадара тем временем распутывает веревки и ловко переплетает их снова, завязывая на узел вокруг столба у изголовья кровати.   
  
– Хаширама уже в деревне, ты знаешь об этом? – сладко выдыхает ей в губы Мадара, по-кошачьи потеревшись скулой о скулу. – Он, наверное, как раз завершил все дела и идет навестить свою беременную супругу. Благородная, мудрая и гордая Мито... Как бы я хотел видеть его лицо, когда он увидит тебя такой, – чужие пальцы прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, собирая подсыхающую смазку вперемешку со спермой. Размазали ее по животу. Липкая ладонь легла на щеку.  
  
– Раздразненной, пахнущей чужим мужчиной, запутавшейся, словно птаха в силках, – темный недобрый огонь в чужих глазах пугает Мито до нервной дрожи. Мадара целует ее в лоб и уходит, махнув рукой на прощание:  
  
– Расскажешь мне потом, как все прошло, горлица.   
  
Мито с трудом вытягивает затекшие ноги. Их все еще колет, но уже не так. Мадара уже ушел, но ей все еще кажется, что в комнате звенит его смех. У нее почти нет времени, а веревка связана так, что все умения шиноби не поможет. Шибари создавалось специально для того, чтобы удерживать. Не зная всех хитросплетений вязки, освободиться невозможно. Тяжелая голова склоняется ниже, пока подбородок не опускается на грудь. Корить себя поздно.   
  
Мито смотрит на обмотанную вокруг щиколотки веревку. Красный шнур отливает кроваво-алым. Не перерезанная пуповина, нить судьбы...   
  
Говорят, что невозможно удержать любовь. Говорят, что невозможно скрыть ненависть.   
  
Возможно все, если эти чувства истинны. Особенно, если ненависть связывает любовь, не давая ей расправить свои крылья, словно силки – пойманную птицу.


End file.
